Thunder and Lightening
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Takes place several years after the show's finale. Jack and Doug are together. It seems Sheriff Doug is afraid of storms.


A/N: Tag to Two Gentlemen of Capeside but takes years later after the show's finale. My second Dawson's Creek ficlet.

Thunder and Lightening:

By: LOSTrocker

The storm had come out of no where. The thunder caused Doug to bolt up in bed. "Dammit," he cursed.

"Whoa, hey, easy there Sheriff. It's just a storm." Jack reminded him.

The rain that pounded down on the roof was a clear sign that the storm would probably rage through the night.

"Why don't you just lay back down?" Jack questioned him.

Doug would love nothing more to snuggle up to the man he loved. There was just one problem, the storm. He was all ready nervous and Jack had no idea that storms like these made him jumpy. He planned to keep it that way but leave it to Jack McPhee to see right through him.

Jack sat up with him. "Wait, don't tell me you're scared." That's when Jack started laughing.

Doug flushed red. Jack stopped laughing. "You are? Aren't you?"

"Don't patronize me Jack." Doug warned, he was so not in the mode.

Jack put up his hands up in surrender. "I'm not," he promised. He just found it hard to believe that Sheriff Doug was afraid of anything much less a little bad weather that would probably pass in a few hours which he made known.

"It's just, I mean, come on. You chase down the bad guys, you've probably had guns aimed at your face, or worse, and this," he gestured towards the window. "Is what you're afraid of?"

"I know, it's stupid." Doug was finding that he was sinking lower back into the covers, not to get warm or closer to Jack but out of cowardice.

Jack propped his head up with hand. "It's not stupid," he assured. "Want to talk about it?"

Doug sighed. It would probably help. At least, when it came down to it Jack wouldn't make fun of him like Pacey would. He would take him seriously and try his best way to make him feel better. That's why he loved him.

"Remember when Pacey and Jen were caught out in that storm a few years back?" Doug asked Jack.

"I like to try to forget." Jack admitted.

That night was scary. Jack all ready knew what it was like to loose someone. He wasn't sure if he could have handled losing Jen. The sad thing was, she was taking from him anyway. Not so long ago, she passed due to a bad heart. Still, with making it through that bad storm, he earned a few more precious years with her. Not the mention taking her daughter as his own. Amy was asleep in the room over.

"I don't know what it's like loosing someone like that Jack, I really don't want to." Doug confessed. "We came so close though. I'm the big brother. If anything should happen, I should-"

"I don't want you talking like that." Jack stopped him. He didn't like the thought of…

"All right, sorry but do you get what I'm saying?" Doug continued. "We can't control anything, we're all at the mercy of something so much bigger, and it's not fair that we can't do anything about it." Now, Doug was just ranting. He looked towards the window. "What if someone is out there, missing someone? Or someone is hurt…?"

Jack understood now. "That's it then, that's why storms bother you?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Jack asked.

Doug shrugged. "You said it sweet heart, I'm the sheriff of this town, something so juvenile shouldn't scare the shit out of me."

"Everyone is scared of something." Jack said.

"And what are you scared of?"

"Bugs."

"What?" Doug was taken aback by his answer. "I bare my soul to you, and all you can give me is 'bugs'."

"Yup, bugs. I hate those suckers. I mean, they're creepy, crawly, and have more legs then I do. That's just unnatural." Jack explained with a shiver. "Don't get me started when the twitch after you smack then around a few times."

Doug burst out laughing.

"Now, you're laughing at me." Jack stated but couldn't help but smile non the less. Doug's smile was contagious as Hell. It brought out his dimples, that smile going all the way up to his eyes.

"Come here," Doug gestured only to capture Jack's face in his hands so their lips could meet in a tender kiss. "You're so full of bullshit," Doug called him out. He rested his forehead on Jack's. He wasn't sure if he bought that whole bug story.

Jack smiled at him. "You feel better though, don't you?"

"Yeah." he answered. "Don't think you're getting off the hook. One of these days you'll tell me what you're really afraid of."

"Until then," Jack said, snaking his way back under the covers, pulling Doug along with him. "Go back to sleep."

It only took a few moments for Doug to close his eyes to drift off to a more peaceful sleep then before. Jack draped a protective arm around his husband and would hold him close until the nasty storm passed.


End file.
